First Duel for the Master Sword
"That was the last time I saw your father. I believe he found what he was looking for." Village Elder The First Duel for the Master Sword was an attempt by Link's father to draw the Master Sword, the mightiest blade in existence, in his quest for revenge against Davik for murdering his wife. He found the sword in the woods, but before he could draw it, he was murdered by Davik in a duel, but not before he severed the Sage of Darkness' right hand. Background Davik, the Sage of Darkness, and the Village Elder, the Sage of Light, began their lifelong search for the Hero of Time when they were young. However, during this time, Davik went insane and was corrupted by his hatred for humanity. Davik allied himself with the disembodied Prince Ganondorf of Gerudo Valley to break the Cycle of Eternity and practically bring about the apocalypse. The Village Elder and Davik found the Hero when he was twenty years old. Davik convinced his friend to let him take the Hero into the woods to "train" him. Davik took him to his home and trained him with the White Sword, an Ancient Blade that required immense hatred to wield. Davik seemed to be successfully driving the Hero down the path of hatred, but his sister fell in love with the Hero. The two grew closer until their feelings grew mutual. Davik soon realized this, and seeing this as a betrayal from his sister, banished them from his home in his rage. The Hero returned to his village with Davik's sister, and they soon married and produced two children, Link and Kyrin. However, Davik was not done. He saw the Hero's love for his wife as the perfect way to break him. In the middle of the night, Davik snuck into the village and killed his own sister with a poisoned dart. She died slowly, and when she finally died, the Hero could not take it. He went to hunt for and kill Davik, seeking the Master Sword, the mightiest blade in the world, to aid in his vendetta. Duel The Hero eventually found the Master Sword. However, this was all part of Davik's plan. Before the Hero could attempt to draw the sword, Davik emerged behind him, grabbing onto his neck with his whip and pulling him to the ground. Davik closed in for the kill when the Hero arose filled with rage. He took two slashes at Davik with the White Sword, but the Sage of Darkness easily dodged him and knocked him to the ground with a swift kick to his ankle. The Hero, his ankle sprained, laid on the ground wounded, allowing Davik to lash his back repeatedly. However, Davik, lost in his blind rage, failed to evade the Hero's next attack. The Hero swiftly cut off Davik's right hands and some of his left fingers. As the Hero rose, Davik held his hands against his face in anguish, drenching blood on his face, then glared at the Hero, malice in his heart. The Hero held the White Sword in front of him, ready for Davik's next attack. Both opponents were now wounded, but Davik's malice ultimately proved far stonger then the Hero's desire for revenge. Davik lunged forward, grabbing onto the ancient blade and stabbed the Hero through the heart. Davik, with a grin more animal then man, pulled the sword from the Hero's chest, leaving him to die at the pedestal of the Master Sword. Carrying the White Sword, Davik limped away, having won the duel and killed off one of his greatest enemies. Aftermath Behind the Scenes *Michael Stevenson, the actor who played Davik, improvised the part where Davik rubs his own blood onto his face after losing his hand. Josh Dixon, the director, originally planned to omit the scene, seeing it as unnecessary, but when he saw the shot again during editing, he decided to keep it. *This scene is Dan Hogan's favorite scene in the movie, and one of the most acclaimed scenes in the movie. *This scene was intended to show Davik's true insanity hiding behind his apathetic facade. *This scene is also Garret Snook's, the actor who played Link's father, favorite scene. Appearances *The Legend of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness (flashback) *The Sage of Darkness: Remnant of Shadows (mentioned only) Category:Duels Category:The Sage of Darkness Category:Events Category:Conflicts